


Damn water

by sexdean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doctor!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexdean/pseuds/sexdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The damn water got in my eye!”</p>
<p>“Well I can see that.”</p>
<p>“Really? Because I can’t see anything!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn water

“John, it’s going to start raining any minute now! What are we doing here?!”

“I’m sorry Sherlock, but do you see any taxi’s round here?” Sarcasm drips from John’s mouth. Sherlock looks around in anger. The empty streets stare back. “Ugh! I blame you.” Sherlock’s back facing John in disgust. “Did you want food or not?!” John spits back. The first drops of rain begin to fall and Sherlock almost screams. “Come on,” John says “there’s a park over there. We can shelter under a tree till the rain stops.” He makes his way through the park gates and towards the biggest tree, Sherlock trudging behind him. When they reach the tree Sherlock looks up. A drop of water rolls off a leaf and lands in his eye. He cries out in pain and shock. “What the hell?!” John watches Sherlock bent over with his hands covering his eye. “The damn water got in my eye!”

“Well I can see that.”

“Really? Because I can’t see anything!” John starts smiling but stops when he sees Sherlock’s face. “Is it possible for someone to look completely angry and so totally in need of help at the same time?” John thinks to himself.

“Come on, let me have a look.”

“No!...it hurts”

“Yes, I know it’s hurting you. You might have a bit of dirt in it or something. If you let me look I’ll be able to get it out.”

 

“No! You’ll make it worse!”

“Sherlock, I’m a doctor. Let me just have a look.” Sherlock slowly lifts his head and removes his hands to uncover a tightly shut eye. “Sherlock, you’re going to have to open it…” John says softly. Sherlock shakes his head violently then clasps his hands back to his eye. “Come on, just move your hands and open your eye.” Sherlock shakes his head again, “You’re the worst doctor ever…” he mutters under his breath. “You’re just being immature now, Sherlock!” John takes Sherlock’s head in his and carefully prises away his hands. One shut eye and one very watery eye reveal themselves. John wipes away the pool of water falling from one of his eyes and looks into it. “Sherlock, you’re going to have a trust me,” he says seriously, “just open your eye very slowly and I will get out whatever is in it.” His voice is gentle. He sees Sherlock's eye relax and ever so slowly open. “Good.” Sherlock stares up at John. 

The pain is gone.


End file.
